delfariafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hybrids
The Hybrids are what happened when a fusion of Autowretch with Terran occured. Originally viewed as the robotic-minded slaves of the Terran work force, they eventually proved to have much more personality that Autowretches had, and gained civil rights, though kept a stigma. A Hybrid originally was the result of the Autowretches attempting to create zombie soldiers by replacing destroyed pieces of a Terran corpse with machinery and cybernetics. It is still done this way, but the Terran must volunteer his body to be transformed into a Hybrid after death, essentially granting him an extremely extended lifespan. Also, transformations are performed by other Hybrids, as Terrans don't often trust Autowretches with anything. Cultural Views on Hybrids The majority of Terrans accept Hybrids as equals, and some consider them better. Other groups still consider them as mindless slaves that have more rights than they know what to do with. Certain religious groups are against their existence, calling them "Hellish demons" or "An insult to God's kingdom", as a Hybrid never dies. Many religious sects even bar the volunteering of one's body for "hybridization" entirely, giving the member an average human lifespan. Hybrid Behavior Hybrids, like Autowretches, function mainly on logic and self-preservation. This varies from Hybrid to Hybrid, however, as the parts of the brain that dictate behavior, desire, and reasoning are replaced by A.I. cores more than others. Hybrids are known to not talk often, and only engage in conversation when a Terran starts it, or when the Hybrid has something that concerns the safety and well-being of one or more of his or her peers. Some Hybrids have a habit of being extremely focused on doing one thing. This could be engineering, art, walking in straight lines, coughing at even intervals, blinking at even intervals, calculating randomly generated equations, or another action, practice, or ritual. Hybrids tend to need more sleep, as both mechanical and biological systems work hard to coexist with eachother, with creates wear and strain for both sides. During sleep, the mechanical systems of a Hybrid cool down, and nanobots begin their repairs, while the biological side takes this moment to do repairs of its own. The mechanical side of a Hybrid is able to do more work than the biological side, which appears both when a Hybrid is tired, and when the Hybrid is working with a Terran. When a Hybrid is tired, its biological side (known to actually command and run the entire system) slows down to almost a sleeping state for some minor rest and repair cycles, while the mechanical side begins compensating. Tired Hybrids are known to begin acting more robotic. Some examples are a complete halt in speech and human-like interaction, an inability to perform more artistic tasks, and an increase in the need to perform more menial tasks. Hybrid Art No one knows where the Hybrids formed the basis for their art, or how they make it, but it consists mainly of dots arranged in an even grid-like formation, with a few "rebellious" lines in certain areas. Some say that the dots on the grid are a binary-esque file translation, some say that the art represents how their A.I. and human sides can co-exist. Though what a Hybrid does to think of the artwork remains unknown, its origins are clear: During the Hybrid Rights Movement, the Hybrids developed this form of artwork, as well as others, as an example to Terrans that they were more human than originally percieved. A human mind, not an A.I. core, is capable of making art, appreciating it, and even having a passion for it. Though algorithms for making such art were found in Hybrid A.I. cores, they were later found to be created by the human sides of their minds. No matter how much a Hybrid stresses a desire for artwork, one thing is universal: Every Hybrid takes great pride in Hybrid artwork; an essential tool that was used to gain their civil rights.